


Rain Fills the Silence (also bumble bees)

by casknows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys Kissing, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, and i really mean ficlet, coffee shop AU, dean and cas - Freeform, dumb!castiel, nerd!Castiel, teenage destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casknows/pseuds/casknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has spent a very large portion of his life listening, whether it's to other people, or to things, or to the world around him in general. Then he meets Dean Winchester, a waiter in the Harvelle and Co. Coffee Shop in town, and Castiel realises what it's like when someone listens to him for a change.<br/>Communication is difficult, but there is no one else like Dean in this whole godforsaken state (let alone the whole world) and Castiel soon realises that Dean is who he has been listening for all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Fills the Silence (also bumble bees)

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very small chapter fic. It was meant to be longer but then I actually looked at the completed first chapter and it is, regrettably, only about four paragraphs. However, it was an idea I decided to put into action.. And I intend to follow it up. Also, ignore the name, I am still not entirely sure what I was thinking when I thought that up. It's really late and my eyes are at least three quarters closed please don't judge, though feedback is very much appreciated! Enjoy!

The drops of rain hit the glass individually, but with a grim determination that together they would make a noise loud enough to drown out the quiet guitar music that was fighting to be heard in the background of the small coffee shop. Castiel stared at the wood grains in the table and listened to the rain, and the music, and the other people absorbed in their own conversations. Castiel did a lot of that. Listening.

A soft clearing of the throat next to and above him made Castiel look up. A waiter stood by his table holding a tray of used coffee cups and plates, he smiled politely and shifted the tray in his hands. “Would you like to order anything, sir?” He was actually really cute. Square jawed and blonde haired, he looked like he’d just rolled out of bed; but in a perfect way. Effortlessly perfect. His tanned arms were visible under his tight black shirt and the dark green apron he wore tied around his waist hugged his torso flatteringly.  
Castiel smiled and nodded, pointing to the word cappuccino on the coffee section on the menu and holding it up so that the guy could see. He looked a little surprised but looked at the option that Castiel was pointing to. “Cappuccino? Cool I’ll get that to ya in just a sec sir.” Shifting the tray of cups and plates, he flashed Castiel a grin and was gone.

Half an hour later, and Castiel was standing quietly at the counter waiting for someone to notice him. He spent a lot of time in coffee shops, but since his family’s move from Oregon to Lawrence, Kansas he’d waited a month before venturing out into the unknown territory, and even then, this was the only one he’d been to so far. Seeing the guy who’d served him earlier walk out of the kitchen, Castiel waved slightly to try and get his attention. 

“That’s $1.70 please.” Castiel held out the money and the cash register pinged, the change rattling as it was dropped into it’s separate compartments. The guy grinned ( he seemed to do a lot of that) and winked at Castiel. “Come again soon.” The fact that the guys voice held a little more than just a friendly employee to customer like tone, plus the fact that unless Castiel was hallucinating, he had just been winked at, made Castiel hesitate, he then offered a nod - yes he would be returning, and a smile of thanks. Readying his umbrella in preparation for the onslaught of rain to come as soon as he stepped outside, Castiel glanced back and gave the the square jawed god a last smile before ducking his head and pushing out the door, his pink umbrella adorned with small bees lifting over his head as the rain poured down.


End file.
